warner_home_video_ukfandomcom-20200213-history
The Perfect Storm
The Perfect Storm is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 27th November 2000. Description Cast * George Clooney as Frank William "Billy" Tyne, Jr., captain of Andrea Gail, a swordfishing boat. Billy is a divorced father of two daughters, who is determined to undertake one last fishing trip before the end of the season to make up for a recent string of poor catches. * Mark Wahlberg as Robert "Bobby" Shatford, the least experienced of the crew of Andrea Gail. Bobby is the son of Ethel Shatford, the owner of the Crow's Nest, and boyfriend to Chris Cotter. He enjoys commercial fishing, but his deepening relationship with Chris (coupled with her reluctance to let him sail again) creates conflict within himself and between the couple. Yet, he is compelled by the potential to earn more money at sea than he could make with a job on shore to sign on for one last trip. * Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio as Linda Greenlaw, the captain of Hannah Boden. Linda and Billy both captain ships for the same owner and maintain a friendly rivalry. She is concerned about Billy and his crew's going out in what she considers dangerous weather. Linda is the last to speak to Andrea Gail. * Diane Lane as Christina "Chris" Cotter, girlfriend of Bobby Shatford. She does not want Bobby to go on the trip because of a bad feeling she has about it. She spends her time during the last fishing trip decorating an apartment she has rented as a surprise for Bobby to symbolize her commitment to him. * John C. Reilly as Dale "Murph" Murphy, crewmember on Andrea Gail. Murph is a veteran fisherman who is divorced with a son with whom he's very involved. Murph has a rocky relationship with crewmember David "Sully" Sullivan that is eventually resolved during the trip. * William Fichtner as David "Sully" Sullivan, crewmember on Andrea Gail. He signed on for the trip at the last minute when another fisherman suddenly backed out. Sully and Murph initially have an antagonistic relationship that is fueled in part by Sully's past involvement with Murph's ex-wife, although the details are not made clear in the film. The relationship is eventually resolved during the trip. * Michael Ironside as Bob Brown, owner of Andrea Gail and Hannah Boden. Although Brown seems to harbor a deep-seated recognition of Tyne's skills at catching fish, he nevertheless pressures Tyne over the latter's recent inability to bring in larger hauls, resulting in an uneasy relationship between the two. * Bob Gunton as Alexander McAnally III, owner of Mistral, a yacht caught in the storm. * Karen Allen as Melissa Brown, crewmember on Mistral. * Cherry Jones as Edie Bailey, crewmember on Mistral. * Allen Payne as Alfred Pierre, one of the crew of Andrea Gail. * John Hawkes as Michael "Bugsy" Moran, a member of Andrea Gail's crew. Bugsy's somewhat comic inability to connect with women appears to change on the eve of the trip, when he meets a divorced mother at the Crow's Nest, who later comes to the dock to see him off. They hint at the prospect of a budding relationship that fatefully never materializes. * Janet Wright as Ethel Shatford, Bobby's mother. * Christopher McDonald as Todd Gross, a Boston meteorologist working for the WNEV-TV (the present day WHDH-TV). * Dash Mihok as Sergeant Jeremy Mitchell, a crewmember on the New York Air National Guard rescue helicopter. Credits Trailers and info Original 2000 release # Deep Blue Sea # Kevin and Parry Go Large # Manchester United: Beyond the Promised Land (Coming in 2001 to Own on Video) # Three Kings # Any Given Sunday # VSC 12 Warning (Warner Home Video) Rental Re-release # Deep Blue Sea # Kevin and Parry Go Large # Manchester United: Beyond the Promised Land (Coming in 2001 to Own on Video) # Three Kings # Any Given Sunday # The Perfect Storm Soundtrack (Available Now at Record Stores Everywhere) # VSC 12 Warning (Warner Home Video) Category:VHS Category:Movies Category:Warner Home Video with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:The Perfect Storm Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1997 to 2017 Category:Baltimore Pictures Category:Radiant Productions Category:Drama Videos from Warner Bros. Category:BBFC 12